


Nemesis

by Ruaniamh



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruaniamh/pseuds/Ruaniamh
Summary: Thanks to Kiru for helping inspire this and for your Doc/Jäger fics.Jäger gets a cat for Doc, but soon finds out that he is definitely more of a dog person.





	Nemesis

It all began with a chance encounter. The way that his eyes lit up at the sight of a wandering cat while they were out in town. How he seemed to swell with joy as their little visitor trotted up and weaved his way around their legs, purring in content. Jäger knew that Doc would never have time to look after a cat while he was living on his own. Or.. he knew now at least. At first he just naturally assumed that he had one for some reason, until he was corrected by him once night while Doc was sick. But now the German was living with his lover. They had decided to move in together a few months back, and today was Doc’s birthday. 

“Are you serious?” Doc looked back and forth between Jäger’s beaming face and the tiny ball of white fur contained in Doc’s hands. His face was unreadable and to be completely honest, not exactly the reaction Jäger had expected nor hoped for. Not that he expected him to jump and up and down, squealing like an excited school girl.. He was just hoping for that if only because it would be funny to see this usually stoic man flip out over a tiny creature. Instead, he just stared with a conflicted expression at this petite purring poof. 

“You know I don’t have time to look after this.” 

“Before you didn't.” Jäger stated matter-of-factly. “But now that we're living together, you'll have me to help out! Besides, cats practically take care of themselves.” He did have a point, he wouldn't be looking after her himself. After all, Jäger was a responsible adult.. Right? Doc looked to the big blue eyes staring up at him, and one tiny mew later he was completely smitten. It was starting to become difficult to keep the excitement that started to bubble up from completely washing over him. He had always wanted a cat, and this sweet German that he was lucky to call his boyfriend had gotten him just that. “Thank you, Marius. She's perfect.” Doc leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Jäger’s lips. “I'll thank you properly tonight.” The sly tone in his voice caused Jäger’s grin to grow, as well as his penis to twitch hopefully. “Oh I'll be looking forward to it.”

 

A couple of months later, the kitten, who had been lovingly named Amélie, was quickly growing and after a visit to the base (Doc decided to sneak her onto base during a particular stressful time. He reasoned with himself that having the little furball around would boost morale) had become a huge hit with the rest of the operators. Well.. All except for one. 

Jäger stared at his thoughtful gift turned nemesis, who just cutely blinked back. “Don't think I'm not on to you, you little bastard.” This kitten had it out for him. While she was a ball of pure fluffy joy around everyone else, around Jäger she turned into the devil himself. Kitty had claws and she wasn't afraid to use them. Seriously. She scratched up his favourite sweater. She also knocked his favourite model car off the shelf, smashing to bits as it crashed to the floor. It was tragic… And let's not forget the time that he had tried his hand in making sushi for himself and Doc for dinner. He turned his back for less than two seconds to clean up and upon turning back, discovered that this furry menace was already chowing down on his beautifully (okay maybe “beautiful” was an exaggeration) crafted food. The worst part about all of this though? Doc never took his side. ‘She's just a baby, she doesn't know any better yet’, he would say, or even laugh at her ‘antics’ as she constantly seemed to outsmart the engineer before showering the little gremlin with attention. He wasn't jealous about the fact that Doc seemed to be paying more attention to the kitten than to him. Don't be absurd. 

Now Jäger was glaring at this tiny demon who sat quietly next to him, tail playfully twitching. He was currently laid up with an injured ankle and therefore was bored out of his fucking mind. So he had decided to attempt to repair the damage to his beloved model car to keep his mind and hands occupied. Tools were spread out on the kitchen table, and they apparently looked quite enticing to Amélie who had now just jumped up onto the table. 

 “Get!” he attempted to shoo her away but she refused to move. Instead, she just responded with a squeaky meow. If this kitten weren't so evil, she'd actually be pretty adorable. But Jäger wasn't falling for her tricks again. Ohhh no, not this time. The two stated at each other in a tense silence for several moments before the German noticed her paw twitch ever so slightly towards the small screwdriver near her, the exact tool he needed next. 

“Don't you fucking dare.” 

Oh, she dared. While staring directly into his eyes and possibly into his soul, she swiped the small tool off the table.

“I hate you so much..” 

He stood from his chair and hobbled over to where the small tool rolled. In true ‘Amelie fashion’, the minute his back was turned she decided to see just what else she could get up to. The distinct sound of small bottles being knocked over made Jäger whip around in alarm. Crimson red paint was spilled over Doc's table and was making its way to dripping onto the floor. 

“No no no fuck no!” He jumped back up and attempted to race back toward the table, unfortunately briefly forgetting about his injury. With a pained yelp, he came crashing down to the floor with a heavy thud. Jäger laid stunned on the floor for a second or two, his head pounding. Whether it was from rage or if he hit his head somehow when he fell, he didn't know. Either way, he was in pain and now in an incredibly foul mood. He really, really hated that cat. As he laid on the floor contemplating his life choices and whether Doc would notice if Amélie suddenly went missing, he heard a familiar purring coming closer. Jäger locked eyes once again with the archfiend, when he noticed a trail of tiny red paw prints on Doc's pristine floor leading from the table to where she now stood next to him. With another tiny meow which Jäger swore meant “Get fucked, nerd.” in cat, she trotted off happily, leaving more tiny red paw prints in her wake. 

Jäger was done. He didn't have the energy to deal with much of anything anymore. So he peeled himself off the floor and limped over to the plush couch. The mess can wait until later. Right now, all he wanted was a nap. One of which that part of him wished he'd never wake up from. Not too long after he closed his eyes, he felt a tiny weight on his chest. 

“The hell do you want?” he growled at his visitor as of he actually expected her to answer. All he received was a continuous purr before she curled up and made herself very comfortable. “Get off of me you little gremlin.” His request went unheeded however and Amélie had fallen asleep, still purring happily. Jäger’s face softened a bit as he looked at her tiny, sleeping face. Alright, he had to admit that she was actually pretty cute. When she wasn't being a tiny terror, anyway. For now, he'd call it a truce. 

The door opened sometime later as Doc returned. The sight that greeted him in the living room was incredibly heart-warming. His lover, fast asleep on the couch, with Amélie curled up on his chest. He smiled warmly and walked by as quietly as he could as to not wake the pair. What he failed to initially notice however, were the miniscule paw prints on the floor. That is, until he made his way to the kitchen. Broken model pieces and tools littering the table. That was not the cause of his disbelief however. It was the dried crimson paint that had coated part of his dining table and floor where it had dripped, and the myriad of matching paw prints covering the rest of the floor, chairs, his countertop, and upon closer inspection, Jäger’s chest. 

Doc pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a hefty sigh. He suddenly felt like he needed a drink. Or several. 


End file.
